


Snowfall

by Chatnoir628



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Family Issues, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Jack is a softie, Jamie is a pediatrician, My First Fanfic, North is a good father figure, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Talking, The Reader is gender-neutral, Trust Issues, Work In Progress, adorkable jack, all fluff, im not a good writer, im sorry, suprise, your welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatnoir628/pseuds/Chatnoir628
Summary: You, Eira Storm, a teenager with your head stuck in myths, are dealing with your parent's seemingly disapproval of your very existence, and their constant arguing to top it off. You decide you've had enough, so you head down to the small lake near your house. What should befall you there is still unknown, but it beats sitting in your house all day.





	1. Winter Begins

I was never particularly fond of Winter, I was born a summer's child. Despite that, my parents decided to name me Eira, which means snow. Eira Storm. It almost seems like I was supposed to be born in a Blizzard. My parents always did want a winter child though, that's probably why they named me Eira. So I was trudging through the snow, it was incredibly cold and I felt miserable. I gave a soft sigh of relief as I saw my home approaching. It almost put a smile to my face, but instead, I remembered what would be waiting for me when I get there. My face scrunched into a scowl as I walked up to the steps to my front door. As quietly as possible I opened the front door. As soon as I walked in my ears were assaulted with screams and shouts. 

_ They were arguing again. _ I sighed and began to walk up the stairs to my room. They didn't even notice that I had entered the house. If I was going to be honest, I don’t think they ever did anymore. I closed my bedroom door, and let the screams be muffled by the walls. I placed my stuff on my desk and started to look through it. I deeply sighed, the teachers always seem to give more homework for Winter Break. I decided it would be best to get through most of it now. It would at least distract me from the noise downstairs. I flipped through the pages of my textbook, it was all too boring really. Before I knew it my mind had wandered elsewhere. Thoughts swarmed my mind, it was mostly trivial things or projects that I would have to do soon.

Nothing particularly interesting to say the least, but it was much better than looking over what was written in the textbooks that lay across my desk. What could I say, I lived a bland life even I've gotten bored of it at times. So I let my mind wander, because what else could I do? Yet, as always, anytime I let my mind wander free for too long it, it often goes to dark places. 

It goes to doubt, of myself, of my parents, it goes to hatred, It goes to things I don’t even want to mention, it swarms my mind and it feels as if I'm falling into a deep hole that I can't possibly climb out of. I shake my head, I can't let myself get too far, or I may never come back from it. The shouts have persisted, and even through the walls, it's all I can hear now. That's what I get for letting myself slip away.

_ I can't sit here any longer. _ I stand and walk over to my closet to shrug on some winter clothes. I grab my Mythology Book that I have been reading for quite a while now. I then carefully open my window, I slide out onto the roof and climb down, landing quietly on the back porch. My breath is steamy, and it is still cold, if not colder than the last time I was outside. It's late at night, I know that, but I can't stay here a moment longer. I just need to breathe and go somewhere quiet, then I'll go back home. So with a flashlight and my book, I go to my regular spot. It's much better in the Summer, but It still has its appeal even in the cold. I walk out into the forest, close to our home, and down a well-worn path. 

The crisp cold air is somewhat nice, even though I feel like I'm slowly freezing. That's when I see the lake, with the full moon reflecting off the water. I smile and walk over to the large rock that sits right in front of the cold body of water. It's big enough to let at least five people sit comfortably on it. Tonight, I have it all to myself. I normally do anyway though, almost no one comes out here anymore. I still feel the exhilaration of having the whole place to myself nonetheless.

It's nice and quiet, far away from the shouts of my parents. The land is silent except for the occasional brush of the wind in the trees. I feel relaxed as I lean back to admire the full moon. I cross my legs and pull my book out of my bag. The moon is so bright I almost don't need my flashlight to read. I always found anything mythical fascinating, maybe it was because of my desire to leave the world of reality and let the moon take me away to a land of all the things people said were just a myth. 

I deep down, I admit, I believed in these things. I believed in all the beings they say aren't real. I still believe in Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, and even the Sandman. People do tend to laugh at me if they figure out my belief in these things. I am indeed past the age of Santa, Fairies, and Men that sprinkle dream dust whilst you sleep. But, I desperately want to believe some mythical being will take me away from this life. I so want to leave here and never come back, but there's no escape. So I guess, in a sense, I've used all this lore as a way to find an escape in my surroundings. It's quite pathetic, but unfortunately, true. I somehow feel as though any second a centaur will come and take me on his back, or maybe a fairy will come and grant me a wish. 

I sigh, I hope and I dream, but I'm never going to be free. Free, from any of this, even if I do get out of this dead-end town, the memories will follow me, my parents will follow me, I have no escape. I look up at the moon again, wishing that the soft beams that hit my face would come and take me away. I look towards the man in the moon, and I start to speak to him. I must be lonely, I think to myself as I speak. I tell him about my troubles, about the things that bring me sorrow, about feeling trapped. Surprisingly enough, after my rant, I feel better. As if I was talking to a friend. It felt nice to remove all these things off my chest. I feel like the moon really did hear my laments. 

I felt, if only temporarily, free. I wanted this feeling to last, but unfortunately, I knew it wouldn't. I asked for a sign, as stupid as it sounds, a sign that maybe one day I would find the freedom, I so desperately crave. I waited a few moments, nothing happened, the world remained silent. My eyes downcast, I felt sorrow welling up inside. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up over something as ridiculous as this, yet I did anyway. And here I am disappointed again, as I am anytime I try to let myths invade reality. 

I stood again, picking up my book as I did so. Just as a strong gust of icy wind came in. I shuddered at the cold and I, unfortunately, dropped my book while doing so. The book fell open, it landed on a particular page that I had read over and over again. A tiny smile splayed across my features, I picked up the book and admired the being that was on the page. He was one of my favorites, I loved his tale, even though it was short. 

_ Jack Frost. _ I may dislike the cold but I loved Jack Frost. There is never much written about him. There are the basics, like how he brings in winter, he's often portrayed as an older man with an icy beard. That will nip at your nose if you stay out in the cold too long. I don't know why I found fascination in him, with my dislike for the cold and all. But he was my favorite nonetheless, he is the only part of winter I enjoy really. I like to imagine him in the clouds bringing in all the snow, and joy of Winter. Winter is beautiful and I love the look of winter it's only the cold that I can't stand. I decided to take this simple mishap, as a sign from the man in the moon. I know it was foolish of me, but I took in the simple joy of it. Maybe Jack Frost will come and take me away from this place, where I can fly free in the wind with the Winter Spirit. I laughed at the thought, but I still believed there was hope.

I stood and looked at the man in the moon, and a soft smile appeared on my face. I looked over to the lake for a moment as I was getting ready to go, and I saw a beautiful sight. The lake was slowly freezing over, in mesmerizing floral patterns. Almost like, someone was skating over it, turning it to ice. It was alluring, in a way. It almost didn't seem natural. The way it was freezing over from one side of the lake to the other, it really did seem like someone was doing it. Once the lake had completely frozen over, I looked at it in awe. It was beautiful. I looked over the whole of it, the way the floral, and fern-like patterns curled around the body of water was mesmerizing. 

I don't know what took over me, but for some reason, I stepped closer to the cold lake. I stood at the edge, watching the moonlight reflect off the shimmering ice. I took a step forward. My feet rested on the ice, it didn't crack or waver. So I took another step. Still, nothing happened. So I took a few more, I was only about ten feet away from the shore but, I felt a sort of exhilaration that I had never felt before. It felt like I was the ruler of the world. So I ran. I ran to the center of the lake and looked over everything around me. Standing in the middle of something so huge, made me feel somewhat small. But it also gave me a sense of freedom and importance. I raised my hands in triumph, and I looked toward the soft light of the moon. I felt so far away from the world. Like nothing was there except me and the Moon. 

_But little did I know that the ice was thin._

At that moment, I was filled with a feeling of pure freedom. I let myself be consumed in that feeling. So much so, that I failed to hear the tiny sounds of the ice cracking. Small hairline cracks appeared in the ice. They were tiny and insignificant. And it was far too late when I looked down and saw the area of which I stood covered in cracks. I panicked, I felt the feeling of dread welling up inside. The sense of death hit me like a train, I felt as if I was about to die. I look to the Moon, I wondered if this was the freedom he was telling me about. Was my freedom only in death? At that moment, I don't know why, but I felt a sense of relief. It wasn't the freedom that I asked for but it was Freedom nonetheless. I didn't move, I stood still waiting for the ice to break. Waiting for death to encapture me.

I heard the loud sound of ice breaking, I knew death was soon approaching. My feet felt wet, I looked down I saw the ice starting to cave in. I knew it would break any second. I held my breath. I knew it wouldn't help but I did so anyway. 

It happened in an instant. I felt my body hit the water. The icy water dulled all my senses. I felt nothing but cold. I looked around but, I saw nothing but the murky water. I looked up, and I saw a vague outline of the Moon. _ This is my freedom. _ The icy water surrounded me, I tried to keep my eyes open. My eyelids felt heavy and I was trying to hold my breath. My lungs stung, as they craved for air. I exhaled and felt my mouth fill with water. It was at that moment that I felt fear. I did not want to die. I attempted to swim, but my whole body felt heavy from the cold. 

I felt my body sinking deeper into the frigid basin. I was growing tired, struggling to stay awake. I felt my eyes shut. My lungs burn. And then everything faded to black. 

**End of Prologue**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fanfic like this, I know it's crap  
> But I'm also new to this site, so I'm still trying to figure stuff out  
> forgive me, I'll get the hang of it soon enough


	2. First Snow

Chapter 1: **First Snow**

I opened my eyes. I wasn’t blinded by a white light, as I expected myself to be. Instead, it was soft beams that flooded my vision. My body still felt heavy. I looked around, my vision was blurry. It was hard to make out anything. But I heard a voice. 

“Calm down, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” The voice said in a calm manner. It was reassuring and gentle. So with a ragged breath, I closed my eyes. I woke again, the same gentle light drowned my sight. But this time my eyes cleared, and I could make out my surroundings. I was laying on the ground covered up by several blankets. Next to me, was a small fire. There was someone sitting on a log next to the fire, prodding at it to keep it going. I couldn’t really see the person’s face with all the shadows that surrounded them. 

I realized that I was indeed alive, and not dead, as I had originally presumed. So that must mean that the shadowy figure must have saved me from certain death. I sat up a little. This caught the person’s attention. I saw their head turn in my direction. I seemed to have startled them. 

“Who are you?” I asked them. They seemed to jump a little.

“You can see me?” They asked a little cautiously. I recognized the voice, it sounded incredibly familiar. 

“Yes, I can see you” I replied, as I placed my hands near my eyes thinking there may be cuts around them or something similar to that. 

“You should lay back down,” They said concern lacing their voice “You fell in the lake you know. What were you doing out there anyway?” I looked at the stranger.

“The lake froze over so I just decided to walk around on it, like Ice-Skating…But not” I replied, I didn’t really have an answer for them. I still don’t know what compelled me to walk onto the lake myself. I looked over at them, they were still covered in the shadows of the trees.

“That doesn’t sound very smart” They replied “Are you still cold? You’re lucky you didn’t get hypothermia” I pulled my blankets closer to me. Still feeling the chill of the icy water on my skin. 

“A little” I replied softly. They nodded their head and stoked the fire. The flames grew and sent a warm glow over the area. With the new light source, I could finally make out the person sitting next to me. He was a young boy, about my age; with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a deep blue hoodie, that seemed to have decorative frost patterns on it. The thing that stuck out to me most though, was the fact he wasn’t wearing shoes. “Are you cold?” I asked gesturing to his bare feet. 

“Don’t worry about me, I'm fine” He said with a smile. 

“Thank you, for saving me,” I said “I’d probably be dead now if it wasn’t for you” He looked at me, a small smile was placed over his features. 

"Heh, it's what I'm here for," he said softly. "You should be more careful though, I may not be around to save you next time" 

"Where were you anyway? I didn't see you by the shore" I asked him. As I realized I didn't see anyone near the lake when I was over there. 

"Ah, I was around, you probably didn't see me at first," he said softly. 

"I don't think I know your name" I started "Mine's Eira" 

"Oh, My name's Jack," he said as he prodded at the fire again. 

"Thanks, Jack, you're a life-saver, really," I said, "Is there some way I can thank you for this?" 

"No, no there's no need, I'm just glad I got to you in time," He said 

"There must be some way I can repay you, you saved my life after all," I said to him leaning forward a little. My body protested to the sudden movement, and I winced a little at the action. He straightened himself as he looked at me with concern.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as he walked over to me. This was the first time I had gotten a close look at his face. His eyes scanned over me with intensity. They were a beautiful blue, that I hadn't noticed from far off, like ice blue. It was a piercing shade to say the least. I realized I had probably been staring at his eyes for too long, so I looked down to his hands that were carefully brushing over me. He was obviously trying to check for injuries without moving my clothing. I smiled, he was a gentleman, how cute. I lifted my shirt a little so that he could examine my abdomen. He looked over my stomach and winced at the sight. I looked at my abdomen and saw deep purple bruises forming over my stomach. I had probably been hit by a chunk of ice more than once while I was unconscious in the murky water.

“That doesn’t look too good” I mumbled as I observed the dark purple forming on my stomach. Jack shook his head a little, probably in acknowledgment of my comment. 

“You should probably see a doctor about this,” He said as he lightly pressed on the purple splotch, which made me grit my teeth. “Does that hurt?” He asked looking over at me. I nodded my head a little, not wanting to say anything, for fear my voice would crack.

His eyebrows scrunched together in what I could only assume to be concern. 

“Do you think you can stand?” He asked me quietly. I nodded my head, assuming that a few bruises wouldn’t stop me from walking. Shakily, I started to prop myself up. Pain flared over my abdomen, I gasped softly at the sudden wave. Jack placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him for a second and nodded my head, signaling to him that I was okay. So I continued my actions, my body was incredibly sore, and only ached more as I moved. It hurt like hell, but somehow I managed to get on my feet. Only for me to fall again. Jack caught me before I hit the ground. He cradled me in his grasp for a moment, before he began to pick me up and carry me. 

“Jack this isn’t necessary,” I said to him, not wanting him to do any more than he already has for me “I can walk, I just need a minute” 

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself any further, besides it’s fine, you’re light as a feather,” He said smiling softly at me. I nodded my head, thinking that it was pointless to argue. Or maybe that was the excuse I told myself. When instead I was just thankful I didn’t actually have to walk. So he started to walk, with me in tow. I noticed that he wasn’t jostling me, like how it would be if he was carrying me normally. It put a small smile on my face to know he was being extra careful not to hurt me. I rested my head on his chest. I was tired, more so than I’d like to admit. I felt my eyelids grow heavy, and I would nod off every minute or so. But I didn’t want to fall asleep in his arms. He had already done so much. Hell, he was carrying me for God’s sake. But unfortunately, my body betrayed me and I drifted off to sleep. 

When I woke up we were starting to approach the city. I rubbed my eyes, to make sure I was seeing correctly. But there was no doubt of the bright buildings that were towering above. Now I really wished I had stayed awake. If we were nearing the city then that meant Jack had walked over three miles on foot. I could have told him where my house was and my parents could have driven me here...or at least I hope they would have. Jack was walking just on the outskirts of the city, slowly making his way to the center. 

“Jack,” I said softly, my voice wavering a little as I did so. He looked at me, slowing his walk a little bit. 

“Hmm?” He replied almost coming to a complete stop. I looked away from him. I felt bad. He was going through all this trouble for someone he didn’t even know.

“You,” I paused “You don’t have to go through all this trouble for me” His eyes widened a little as he began to chuckle. My expression shifted from shame to confusion. He gave me a small smile.

“You don’t understand, do you? This is what I’m here for, to help people like you” 

I was still confused, and he could probably tell from my expression. He laughed at my confusion and started walking again. Leaving me in silence to mull over his words. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, he spoke again. 

“A friend of mine is going to meet up with us, he may be able to help a little better than I can,” He said. I nodded my head in acknowledgment. Jack continued to walk down the streets, he turned off of the main road onto a side road. I was slightly confused, seeing as the hospital was off of the main road. But I trusted Jack, I was sure that he wouldn’t lead me astray. Soon enough he slowed his steps as he started to approach a house, there was someone standing outside of the house. They seemed to notice our arrival and waved at us. Jack smiled a little and looked down at me reassuringly. 

“That’s my friend, he’s a pediatrician, so he may be able to help you,” He said to me. I tilted my head a little, I was slightly confused as to why he would have taken me to his friend instead of the hospital, but I didn’t want to ask him that. Seeing as he had already gone far out of his way for me. Even though I didn’t say anything he seemed to pick up on my unsaid question. 

“It would have been hard for someone like me to get into the hospital, and I know that you couldn’t have gotten in on your own, so I took you here” He paused and looked up at the figure standing a few feet away from us “I hope you can forgive me if this makes you uncomfortable, but you don’t need to worry he knows his stuff” I shook my head and waved my hands in a dismissive manner.

“No, no, you don’t have to worry about that, I’m just grateful that you went out of your way for a complete stranger,” I said to him. He chuckled a little as the other person walked up to us. 

“Jack!” The figure said excitedly as they approached. Jack looked up at them and grinned.

“Jamie, I can’t thank you enough for this,” He said to the person. The person in question finally came close enough for me to see their face in the darkness. It was a young man, that looked to be in his early twenties. With brunet hair and hazel eyes.

“It’s no trouble, anything for you Jack,” He said as his eyes moved down to look at me. He took in my appearance and nodded at me

“So, what happened?” He asked as he looked back at Jack. 

“They fell in the lake,” He said to him “They have multiple deep bruises across their abdomen, and I’m afraid they may have some internal damage” Jamie nodded his head as he gently lifted me from Jack’s arms. 

“I’m going to try and help you, okay?” He said to me. I looked at him for a moment and replied with a soft ‘Okay’. He carried me inside the house, with Jack tailing right behind him. Jack opened the door for Jamie and he carried me inside and set me down on the couch. I looked around the place, it was probably the largest house I had ever been in. It had high ceilings and a fireplace, the living room itself was twice the size of mine. Jamie went into a different room after he set me down, saying he was going to get a few things. He left Jack to ‘watch over me’. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked as he crouched down beside the couch to look at my face. 

“Well, I’m alive, that’s a good start,” I said with a bitter laugh, which only made my abdomen ache. 

“Be serious,” He said as he gently placed a hand on my arm “You’re hurt, and I want to help, but I can’t if you don’t tell me” I turned my head to avoid his gaze. I was so confused. Why was he helping me? He didn’t even know me. Why anyone, in general, would go so far out of their way to help a random person, is beyond me. I took a deep breath, He was concerned about me. Why? I don’t know. But the least I could do is tell him how I was feeling. 

“It hurts, a lot. I don’t think I have internal damage, but my stomach aches every time I move” I said to him, still trying to avert my eyes away from his. He gave a small nod of his head and stood. 

“Thank you, that helps a lot,” He said as he looked over in the direction Jamie had gone in. 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked him, I didn’t mean to say it out loud, but I guess I had been thinking about it for so long that I just had to have an answer. He looked back at me and tilted his head slightly. 

“What do you mean? You needed help, simple as that” He replied as he turned his gaze back to the doorway. I was stunned, to say the least. I shook my head. _No, it couldn’t be that simple, surely he has an ulterior motive._ I thought to myself. I didn’t say anything further, after that. Except, for the simple questions Jamie asked me when he re-entered the room. As it turned out, the bruises were deep and I would be sore for quite a while, but I had no internal injuries, thankfully.

“You need to keep ice on it, it’s important to the healing process, especially with bruises this bad” Jamie said to me as he started to stand “I’m going to go get some bandages, to help compress and minimize excessive movement” He added as he began to leave the room again. This time Jack followed him, leaving me alone in the room.

I sat in the silent room, just casually observing my surroundings. I noticed a few pictures on the side table next to me. Some of the pictures had a younger version, of what I could only assume to be Jamie; with some of his friends. Others had him and a younger girl, probably his sister if I would have to guess. Then there was one picture that was kinda set off from the others. It had a young teen version of Jamie, standing next to a very blurry figure of a person. It was weird, Jamie, was standing there in perfect quality, but the person right next to him, not so much. It was also weird for someone to frame this picture when it was obviously blurry. I reached over to the small table and grabbed the photo, to inspect it further. I held it in my hand, trying to make out the blurry figure. There were splotches of white and blue all over the blurred area, but that was all I could really make out.

Just then, Jamie and Jack walked back into the room. They were having a conversation amongst themselves that slowly lulled into silence. Jamie walked back over to me with bandages in his hand. He slowly started to wrap it around my waist. I gritted my teeth, as my bruises throbbed in pain. Jamie signaled Jack to walk over. So he did so, he crouched by the couch again and took hold of my hand. Jamie instructed me to squeeze his hand when it hurt and it would make it easier on me. I never did believe that doing that would help much, but I did as he instructed, nonetheless. 

When all things were said and wrapped, I sat up from the couch. Still a little sore, from the action, but at least I could perform simple movements without feeling like I was dying in the process. Jamie said that he was going to drive me back home. I would have declined, but I didn’t really get a choice in the matter. Jamie gave me one of his coats to wear and he grabbed his car keys. Jack and Jamie helped me get into the car. Jack sat in the backseat with me while Jamie got into the driver's seat and started the car. I gave him my home address so that he would know where he was going. It was a fairly short car ride, we pulled up to my house in under fifteen minutes. The house was silent from the exterior, so I assumed my parents had finally gone to bed. Jack helped my exit the car, this is where I assumed we would part ways. Instead, he helped me inside. He didn’t let go of me until I was safely sitting on my bed. It was then that I heard Jamie’s car slowly driving away. It was just me and him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright my dudes, chapter 2 is up~  
> I decided to make Jamie a pediatrician because i feel like when he got older he would want to work with kids, just a thought...  
> Still trying to figure out this platform but so far so good.  
> A lot happened in this chapter and I thought about cutting it in half but I couldn't decide, anyway, you can let me know what you guys think about it or whatever

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a fanfic like this, I know it's crap  
> But I'm also new to this site, so I'm still trying to figure stuff out  
> forgive me, I'll get the hang of it soon enough


End file.
